Conventionally, inkjet printers for ejecting ink toward a medium such as recording paper or the like to perform printing on the medium are known. Inkjet printers for stacking a plurality of inkjet layers on a surface of a medium to perform printing are also known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In an inkjet printer disclosed in Patent Document 1, each time an ink head unit is moved in a left-right direction while ejecting ink, the medium is transferred forward by a prescribed distance. By repeating such an operation, one ink layer is formed on the entire surface of the medium. When the ink layer is formed, the medium is once returned rearward. Then, in a similar manner, the ink head unit is moved in the left-right direction while ejecting ink, and the medium is transferred forward sequentially. As a result, a new ink layer is formed on the above-formed ink layer.